


The law did not pass the vibe check

by Mixxaxl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: They're together but don't actually do any lovey dovey stuff, Ymir needs to be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxaxl/pseuds/Mixxaxl
Summary: Ymir wants to steal candy and Historia is there to stop her
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 19





	The law did not pass the vibe check

"Can you not try to commit any sort of crime for once. Ymir this has gone too far!" Ymir contemplated this for a minute. She kept a straight face and looked deeply into Historia's eyes. 

"In my defense. I simply do not vibe with the law." Ymir said matter of factly. Historia felt her jaw go slack and she just stared at Ymir in bewilderment. 

"What does that even mean?!" She threw her hands in the air and groaned loudly. 

"Jail is temporary. Swag is forever." Ymir said as she made her way into the candy shop. Historia noticed her leaving and called out. 

"You better not steal any damn candy Ymir! Are you listening to me?! Ymir!" Historia tried to catch up to Ymir and did her best to keep the taller of the two from stuffing candy in her pocket.


End file.
